The instant invention relates generally to peeling and shelling devices and more specifically it relates to a green banana and plantain peeler, which provides a hand held tool which removes the skin from the fruit.
There are available various conventional peeling and shelling devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.